1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-filled vibration isolator in which an annular mounting portion provided at an end portion of an arm and an inner cylinder disposed inside the annular mounting portion are connected by a resilient member so as to damp vibration through a volumetric change of an annular liquid chamber formed in such a manner as to face this resilient member.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 shows a conventional liquid-filled vibration isolator for a suspension for an automobile, and an outer cylinder 101 and an inner cylinder 102 which are disposed coaxially are connected by a resilient member 103, and an annular liquid chamber 104 with a liquid sealed therein is defined between the resilient member 103 and the outer cylinder 101. An outer peripheral surface of the outer cylinder 101 is fixed to an inner peripheral surface of an annular mounting portion 105, which is formed at an end portion of a suspension arm, by means of press fitting. Then, when a relative displacement in a diametrical direction occurs between the outer cylinder 101 and the inner cylinder 102 by application of a load, damping occurs when both diametrical end portions of the liquid chamber 104 alternately undergo enlargement and shrinkage in volume, and the liquid flows from a volume-shrunk portion to a volume-enlarged portion of the liquid chamber 104.
In the above-described conventional vibration isolator, since the outer cylinder 101 is interposed between the liquid chamber 104 and the annular mounting portion 105, if an attempt is made to sufficiently secure the radial thickness of the resilient member 103 and the sectional area of the liquid chamber 104, there is a problem in that the radial dimension of the liquid-filled vibration isolator tends to become large in size. In addition, since the outer cylinder 101 is merely press-fitted to the annular mounting portion 105, and a detent means is not provided, there is a possibility that the outer cylinder 101 comes off the annular mounting portion 105 due to an axial load.